The Question
by mistye-dawne
Summary: Toshinori is quiet this evening. Too quiet for Aizawa's liking. Just what is going through his head?


Aizawa lays on the couch, one leg stretched out and the other perpendicular with the floor. With one hand he absent-mindedly pets Sorin, a stray calico Toshi and he rescued some two years prior, while the other is thrown over his eyes. He listens happily to the soft purr vibrating for the oddly patterned feline resting on his chest, trying not to be lulled to sleep by the sound.

Meanwhile, Toshi is busying himself in the kitchen with dinner. The smell of chicken and coconut drifted from the stovetop and Aizawa guesses that curry is on the menu tonight. The dark-haired man lifts his arm away from his eyes and looks to the blonde moving effortlessly as he stirs the simmering contents of the pot then moves to chop up the cabbage that Aizawa prefers instead of rice with curry.

Toshi's bangs are pinned to either side of his head and his striking blue eyes are fixed on his task. Aizawa watches him reach for his drink, admiring the slender fingers that are wrapped around the glass as he brings it to his lips. Toshi looks to the couch and catched Aizawa quickly turn his face away in an attempt to hide his now brightly flushed cheeks. The blonde just shakes his head and lets out a soft chuckle, but offers no words.

Aizawa is surprised by Toshi's silence since he always jumps at the chance to tease him. Now that he's thinking about it, Aizawa notes that he's not said much at all since they'd left the school for the day. Aizawa shoos the cat off of him, receiving a glare from the disturbed animal, and walks into the kitchen.

Toshi looks up from the food, eyes following Aizawa until the shorter man is standing beside him. He watches him fish a spoon out of the drawer and dip it into the simmering sauce, then brings the turmeric colored liquid to his lips. He waits as Aizawa lets the various spices sit in his mouth for a second before he swallows. Toshi eyes the way the man's adam's apple moves, then continues his downward glance until his eyes reach the man's collarbone.

"Oshi... Toshi." The blonde looks down at the man beside him whose head is tilted, much like the cat whenever he cooed at the feline.

"I'm sorry, Shouta. Did you say something?" he asks sheepishly and reaches to pull at his bangs only to remember that he has pinned them back.

"The curry needs more salt," Aizawa says again. He rinses the spoon in the sink then grabs a beer from the fridge. "You've been quiet," he says as the twists the cap off the bottle and takes a drink.

Toshi returns his attention to the pot and sprinkles some more salt into it, then switches off the heat. "Have I?" he asks in a playful tone, trying to fight the feeling of anxiety welling in the pit of his nonexistent stomach.

Of course, Toshi is as easy to read as ever but instead of asking him what's wrong, Aizawa waits for the blonde to speak on his own. He looks down at the cat winding between his legs and walks to the dining room, fetching a pouch of wet food for Sorin who was now meowing and demanding to be fed.

Toshi listens to the man coo at his would be child as he dishes each of them a small plate of coconut curry over cabbage then brings them to the table. Aizawa digs into what he'd call his favorite meal that Toshi cooks and actually goes back for a second serving, remembering to grab the beer he'd left on the counter. Toshi hardly touches his food, instead pushing it around on his plate like a child.

He knows that nothing get's past Aizawa so he's not quite sure why he even bothers to try. His mind has been in a tear all day, stuck on one single thought that they'd talked about plenty. He really shouldn't be nervous about this. Aizawa knows something is up though and he's been kind to him for not pressuring him into talking.

He has to ask him. If he can't find the courage to say what's on his mind then he'll never do it. He takes as deep a breath possible as he gathers the will to speak and looks up at Aizawa to see the man with his arms folded across his chest and staring straight at Toshi. The words he'd been prepared to say disappear from his mind as he sighs and hangs his head.

Aizawa stands from his seat and walks over to Toshi and slides his chair back so that the shorter man can stand between his legs. He unpins Toshi's bangs then cradles his face between his hands, lightly tracing his bony cheeks with calloused thumbs. He leans down to place a feather light kiss on Toshi's nose then rests their foreheads together.

"Talk to me," he whispers, his breath dancing over Toshi's lips. The blonde leans his head back, just a little further and he'll be able to kiss the man standing over him. But Aizawa pulls back, his eyes crestfallen. "Please?"

Aizawa hates the silence that he's getting from Toshi. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to sit in a comfortable silence every now and again but the blonde was never this... withdrawn, unless something was bothering him. Staring into Toshi's eyes, his face softens and he smiles at the man, leaning into him as he feels those lean hands slide up and wrap around his waist.

The gentle smile that appears on Aizawa's face is all the prompting he needs to speak. "Shouta, I want to get married," he sputters.

Aizawa leans back from Toshi who blinks at him, his face quizzical. "That's what's been bothering you, Toshi?" he asks.

"That's not what I meant," Toshi admits meekly, hands falling from Aizawa'a waist.

Realizing what he meant Aizawa's eyes widen. "Eloping doesn't seem much like your style," he points out.

"I know," Toshi shrugs. "But I've been wondering, what are we waiting for?"

Aizawa considers Toshi's words. The man had a point. They'd been together long enough that it was hard for Aizawa to remember a time when the blonde wasn't at his side. They weren't getting any younger and he personally didn't want a big ceremony, so what were they waiting for?

"Let's get married then," he says with shrug, then leans in to press his lips against Toshi's.

The blonde sat frozen as he tried to process what Aizawa's statement. "Really?" Toshi asks as Aizawa reaches for his hand and leads them to the bedroom.

"Yes, but first we're going to lay down," he demands.

"Shouta, the food needs to be put away," he tries to pull away only to have Aizawa tighten his grip slightly.

"You're always telling me that I don't sleep enough," he comments. "Well now I want to sleep and I want _you_ to lay down with me."

Toshi sighs in defeat. There was no denying this man. Still, as the shorter man crawls into his arms to nestle against his chest and Sorin settles at their feet, he can't help but to smile at how perfect and unreal it is that he gets to marry the love of his life.


End file.
